


Love Me Like You Do

by Tomato_boi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_boi/pseuds/Tomato_boi
Summary: It wasn’t as though he thought about what he was doing was right or wrong, he was just doing it without thinking as usual. It hasn’t even been that long since the last load of supernatural crap came and went, but that wasn’t even a threat the last one. It was simply an omega that was on the run from its pack that it had been forced to join in order to create an alliance between its birth pack and this other one. The only problem was that the wolf was pregnant too, but with another were, a beta in fact and not the alpha of the pack. They couldn’t help that they felt no romantic feelings towards the alpha, they were already in love with another, but clearly that didn’t matter.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t as though he thought about what he was doing was right or wrong, he was just doing it without thinking as usual. It hasn’t even been that long since the last load of supernatural crap came and went, but that wasn’t even a threat the last one. It was simply an omega that was on the run from its pack that it had been forced to join in order to create an alliance between its birth pack and this other one. The only problem was that the wolf was pregnant too, but with another were, a beta in fact and not the alpha of the pack. They couldn’t help that they felt no romantic feelings towards the alpha, they were already in love with another, but clearly that didn’t matter. 

When born an omega in some packs that followed the old style, they must be mated and reproduce with an alpha as they were deemed the strongest breeder and therefore would bear more alpha pups and maybe the odd omega as they were a rarity. Betas were chosen to be alpha mates if there was a connection between them both. However, it wasn’t likely that would breed any alpha pups, which is what most packs wanted as they would then have an heir to pass the position as head alpha onto when ready or in the worst case the current, one was killed. 

Anyways like he was originally saying he never thought things through, he just went ahead with it and that’s what he had done. You see Stiles, he was an Omega. I know right? Out of all the wolves he could have been, he was an Omega. He didn’t really feel any hate against that he was one, he was just hoping he could have been a beta like some of his friends so they wouldn’t be split up when they went into high school as each type of wolf went into specific classes so they could be taught the traits that were related to their wolf. 

It was mainly to help them with puberty and knowing what to expect when they hit that stage of when they become an adult and face the world. Right now Stiles was sat in the gym hall at Beacon Hills High during his free period watching his friends play a practice match for Basketball team as they were coming up to their championship games for the third time in the row. They had previously won the two before, but Stiles thinks that is because of one particular player that joined the team since then. He was their star player and best scorer the team currently has, his name was Derek Hale.

Now Stiles has known Derek since they were little, as their mums were best friends in school and they naturally stuck together after graduating and staying in Beacon Hills, being mated to their other halves and having pups. Derek was someone Stiles always looked up to since he was young and he thinks its also due to the fact that Derek was an alpha and Stiles was an omega so he naturally would. His best friend was a beta, Scott McCall. He was the same age and was currently in love with (but hasn’t even said anything to) Allison Argent, who was a human. 

Humans weren’t uncommon in the world but supernatural creatures were more on the tipping side of the majority. They also had their own specific classes so they were made aware of the supernatural in the world around them, mostly so they don’t fear them, simply with them being the weaker race. She and Stiles got along really well, as they shared some classes together, so it was more of a way for Scott to keep pestering him to ask Allison all these questions so he can know more about her. Its funny that with Scott being a wolf he is actually terrified of talking to Allison, he will just clam up and then run away. It’s amusing to watch actually.

Allison was currently sat with him in the gym as the free period he had also happened to be one the classes he shared with her. So they decided to watch the team practice together, he knew Allison secretly was there to watch Scott also, you cant not notice those eyes of her that do lighten up that little bit whenever she sees Scott, she cant fool him. I’m sure you can guess why he was spending his free time in the gym. If you ask him, he would say its to just get the current homework done that was given to him in the morning classes, but that could easily be done in the library where it was easier to concentrate. 

No he was there so he could pretend to do work but also stare at his long time crush Derek, which he is 100% sure doesn’t know, I mean he hopes he doesn’t, otherwise all those glances he tries get whenever he sees him would be a total waste and embarrassing. Either way he is infatuated with the guy, I mean he is an alpha for crying out load and to add onto it, the muscle he has piled on since high school just makes him all that more hot to dream about.. alone.. in his room.. with his hand.. anyways I’m sure you get the idea!

Free period lasted for one hour, but also two if you take into account that lunch followed straight afterwards. Lunch was another favourite time for Stiles as he got to share it with Derek along with his friends. He was happy that Derek never got stuck in with the whole jock group that went about teasing the smart kids and fucking anyone they could get their hands on, both female and male. Preferably the betas as well considering omegas were rarer and would most likely end up being kept safe until their mated and lose their virginity to their chosen alpha. Yep you’ve guessed it, Stiles here is still a virgin. And he wouldn’t mind giving it up to Derek within a heartbeat if the alpha asked to court him (which most likely wont even happen, I mean he doesn’t even like him in that way right?). 

Whatever, so like I said if you’re a beta you are more likely to lose your v-card to another beta or just a horny alpha and that wasn’t uncommon, especially if the alpha is unmated as they aren’t tied to someone else. There are a few alpha that do find mates in the betas at school, but by then they probably have already had sex so they aren’t that shy about it when it come to doing it with their mate. Mates are a common term used for when weres meet their other half, its something special between them both, but the most desired for all weres is the idea of meeting their true mate. It’s not very rare there are the odd ones that have met them and are actually in Beacon Hills. But not everyone will meet them that’s why there are those called mates as they are just as perfect as a match a true mate would be. 

Now going back to the current problem, as I’m sure you are aware were-creatures get heat cycles and usually get a warning signal so they know when to prepare and let the school or workplace know they are going to need time off. Stiles has had heats in the past and the pre-warning signs have been very clear for him so its been easily avoided for him to be around any unmated alphas that would then go in a frenzy and want to fuck him and breed him. Oh yes! That’s another point, all were-creatures both female and MALE can get pregnant. I know right? Its amazing, especially for those that do find their mates being of the same sex so they can share that moment of both being biological parents to their future pups. 

Stiles thought he had been clear the past coming days seeing as he hasn’t been having any mood swings, maybe the odd telling Scott to grow some balls and talk to Allison already or stop his dad from eating the burgers from the fast food place for his lunch break. But other than that he has been neutral. He got the odd cramp now and them but he thought that might have been down to bad digestion or over eating sometimes. The usual signs would have been these but on a high scale so it was easier to tell. However it turns out this time they actually were pre-heat signs but just chose to appear a lot less important, so he just shrugged them off as normal everyday things. 

That’s when it went all wrong, being in the gym full of sweaty, worked up, betas and a few alphas, the heat signs just did a full from off to on switch. The cramps came, his body started sweating and his vision was becoming unfocused. He doesn’t know if it was the smell of the other alphas in the room or that one particular scent he could pick out but it was just hammering down on him full force. He should have made more sense in picking out the cramps though and high body temperature during his nightly pleasures, but no, he didn’t. He clearly wasn’t paying enough attention to notice that it was in fact around this time of the year his heat did come about. Allison started freaking out, as even though she was human she was still taught to be made aware of any important changes in a supernatural creature such as heat awareness, feral activity and the point to where one of them might be shifting and to alert a teacher immediately to deal with the situation. 

Right now though? There was no time to run for a teacher, he told her to call him mum immediately as she wasn’t working today, and get her to come get him. His other friend Lydia, that was also sat with him doing her AP class homework, and watching out for her mate Jackson who was also on the team and an alpha, quickly made work of making sure that all of their work was packed away in their bags and stopping any unwanted beta or alpha that would try to approach. There were a few other humans and supes in the stands, who started to panic as they either hadn’t had a heat (due to being not hit puberty yet). Lydia shouted to one of them to go get some teachers, as she was well aware she wasn’t going to be enough to stop a beta affected by an omegas pheromones let alone an alpha that would try to get close to Stiles. However, there was one specific alpha that Stiles wasn’t aware of at that moment that would also be affected.. And that was Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

A few teachers came running after being made aware of the situation that an omega student was going into an immediate heat. Each teacher was given a run down on how to handle such a situation, as they knew that having unmated alphas and betas, especially teenage ones that are experiencing all these new sexual needs whilst going through puberty could be a problem.

Stiles breathing became heavy and desperate as the smell of his alpha, wait his alpha? Derek wasn’t his alpha, well not yet anyway, but that could easily change. All he had to do was just grab hold of him, he was so close. Just one touch and he could make all this heat go away. He could hear faint voices of Allison and Lydia trying to get him under control until the teachers arrived along with his mother. However that wasn’t going all to well, as the next thing he realised he was at the bottom of the stands trying to get to Derek. 

Lydia was in front of him blocking his view. Whimpering and growling sounds were being heard within the hall and that wasn’t a good sign. The whimpering coming from Stiles trying to get a hold of his desired alpha, and the growling coming from said alpha. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only growing within the gym hall. The other alphas were now made aware of the situation, their wolves scenting the fresh, sweet, virginal smell of another were in heat.. and it was an omega too. Going through their minds was the basic need to claim, claim, claim. The wolves wanting to own this omega, make him theirs, as he would provide them with an amazing orgasm, and then allow them to produce their knot and fill the omega up until he began to fatten up with so much of their sperm.

Scott wasn’t affected by Stiles’ heat, as they were brought up together alongside Stiles knowing Derek at the same time. His wolf grew with the idea knowing that the omega was someone to protect and share with as part of his pack, which was family, a brother, and not another wolf to claim when the time was ready. He saw what was happening and freaked out; although he wasn’t affected, he was never there for when Stiles actually began a heat; this was a first for him to see also. However, his instincts knew what to do and that was to protect his pack mate from these strangers, these other wolves that didn’t have the smell of pack on them, just lust and want, to fuck his friend.

Scott’s eyes flashed bright yellow and he darted in front of Stiles to protect him, growling at anyone that came near. Allison saw this, and in that moment she felt so much pride for him, knowing that he was there defending his friend, not only from other betas but also from alphas that probably could take him down in a fight. He could smell that sweet scent flowing from Allison, pride and happiness. And that just boost his and the wolfs ego even more knowing that he was pleasing his crush. 

Growls were increasing all over the place, some of the female betas whimpering in the corner as they were unsure of what to do, other humans in the hall made a quick getaway not wanting to get involved as if anything did go wrong and a fight broke out, well no one wanted to stuck in that, especially a human. 

Stiles heat was getting stronger, along with his scent that was drifting all around him. He was hearing all the whimpers and growls pass over him, but he focused on that one growl that was rumbling through him. He needed to be closer to it. Wanted to feel it vibrating through his entire body, directly through his skin. He looked up and saw him, stood there, eyes glowing bright red. Derek’s fangs were dropped down and he was breathing heavily, sweating from the practice earlier. He could smell him, the slick forming inside his hole, almost about to drip out and slide down his thighs. Seeing him staring just made Stiles moan, his eyes were piercing through him, almost as though he could feel him right there in front of him, touching his body, rubbing their bodies all over each other. 

Thinking of them both together like this during his heat, or really, on a nightly basis during his me time, wasn’t hard. He could picture anything and it would end up with them both naked, and Derek fucking him hard and knotting him, pumping him full of his cum. Like right now. Swimming through his mind was Derek currently pushing everyone out of the way and just taking Stiles there on the floor in the gym for everyone to see, know that Stiles belongs to him. Fuck this wasn’t helping, the slick was actually starting to drip and that just heightened the smell off him even more. Where the fuck were the teachers! He needed to get away from these other wolves, he didn’t feel safe. Derek was safe though; he needed to get to Derek. He would take care of him. 

“Der.. Derek.. Please.. ” Stiles moaned. Wow, he actually managed to get some words out. Looking directly at him, he noticed him scenting the air, his nostrils flaring. He knew he could hear him, I mean who wasn’t focused on the omega stinking the hall out with sex, on the floor, his arse nearly in the air presenting himself to Derek. Luckily Lydia was there holding his body down so that he literally didn’t stick his arse in the direction of the alpha, as that would just be a direct presentation for anyone to just come fuck him.

He noticed Derek started to make his way over to him, slow steps, one at a time, his eyes never leaving his, as though they were the only two in the room. He heard faint growls from around him, noticing that it was Scott and Lydia warning off other alphas and betas that had wandered too close. As Derek was about to reach him, his arm slowly stretching out as if to grab hold of Stiles’ hand, the gym doors burst open, and a flurry of teachers came rushing in, wading the students away from him, even Derek was about to get told to move away. Lucky Scott told the teacher that Derek was a close friend of Stiles so it would be best for him to stay close and it would help calm him down. Yeah that’s right, calm him down. Just let me get him on the floor pants ripped down his thighs for me to get at his dick, that’ll calm me down real good. 

That however wasn’t what happened, because as soon as Derek walked over his mother came rushing in. Seriously! Was the world against him getting so close to Derek only to have him cock-blocked again! She came with a bag full of emergency heat stuff, such as towels and cleans clothes, and a spray that helps remove scents of heat from a wolf for such emergencies so that it doesn’t attract unwanted attention. It was more for those that were new to having heats, as you didn’t want a thirteen year old to get hit by a sudden heat (which doesn’t always happen as there are pre-heat signs) but there have been odd cases where its happened. By having this spray, it quickly covers their scent in order for the parents to get them home safely. 

After being covered up with a thick blanket and about to escorted about of the building to head home, he barely heard it, but he knows he did. It was a whimper and it came from Derek. Did he think they were taking him away from him for safety? Looking back, his eyes were glued to him, he looking like he wanted to just run towards Stiles and grab him, but something was holding him there. 

That’s when he noticed it, Derek’s hands were balled up into fists and his claws were digging into the palms, blood slowly bleeding its way out, little drips making their way to the floor. He was physically forcing himself with pain to stop trying to reach Stiles. He just wanted to cry, his eyes filling with tears. He didn’t want his alpha to hurt himself, not because of him. He let out a whimper and suddenly he was being dragged out the door and rushed down the halls into his mother’s car. 

She must know, after witnessing what happened between him and Derek that there was a connection. Though I doubt she was willing to hang around and let things escalate. As the door to car shut, he heard a loud roar from inside the building; it made his body tremble in excitement. He knew who it was, he knew Derek was calling out to him; he could only imagine what it looked like, having Stiles there almost in grasp and then being ripped away from him.

On the drive home, there was silence. No radio, none of the usual humming his mum did when she usually drove. Not that he blamed her, she must have been doing some cleaning or laundry or something on her day off and to suddenly be called by the school telling her that he son has suddenly gone into heat and that she immediately needs to get the school and take precautions. He needed to say something, anything. He wasn’t good with silence it was always nerve-wracking. So he did what he usually did.. ramble. 

“So, must of a been a surprise right? Being called to come pick me up at school like that, not that there was anything wrong, wait no that’s not right, of course there was something wrong, not like I could drive home in this condition, because with the heat in general outside, that would just make me sweat even more, and that just doesn’t mix right with my current situation, but hey at least I was with Lydia and Allison, they helped a lot, but then again I’m sure I smelt something coming off of Scott, which EW I didn’t want to notice at all because he is my brother, but OH MY GOD! What did I smell like to him, that’s just wrong, so wrong, I’m so going to need to make this up to him. We could also go grab some burgers and curly fries and watch a couple films, but then he’d just whine about Allison again, but hey that’s not the worst of it, I mean did you see what happened in…”

“STILES!” Claudia shouted. Quickly his mouth shut. She looked over at him, not with anger or disgust, but simply with a soft smile. That’s what he loved about his mum, she never got mad with him, yes she told him off when he did something really wrong like the time he went running round the house covered in mud thinking he was a slime monster. He tread the mud into their new carpet that only got fitted the previous week and that stuff wasn’t going to come out easy. But even after shouting at him, she gave him a cuddle afterwards as he thought she hated him and began crying.

He just said the first thing that came to mind, “I’m Sorry.” Giving her a slight smile back, without trying to think of the slick that’s gathered in his boxers and pants. Man, that felt gross. They made their way into the house, and he headed straight upstairs to the bathroom for a quick shower and then into his room. It felt nice to cleaned and washed of all that sweat on his body and the slick that had built up. 

In his room, he made his way over to his bed and sat down, there was no point in putting fresh underwear and clothes on as he was only going to take them off within minutes, as he could already feel the fresh slick making its way out. So he did what he always did when he went into his heat, he opened his bottom side draw and pulled out his favourite toys (seeing as he one that was realistic, one that had a fake sized knot, a plug and a vibrating one). Leaving the lube as his slick usually did the job considering he produces that much for the main purpose of breeding, he began to dream of his first fantasy for the night involving Derek and quickly made work of stroking himself and preparing for 3 long days of perfect orgasms.


	3. Chapter 3

During the three days of his heat, Stiles had many fantasies containing Derek. Some were sweet and loving others were a good hard fuck. Alternating between fantasies every time he changed position or after he had a rest from too many orgasms. Sometimes there would be specific scenes he would play over in his mind on every heat those were his favourite. When he was too tired from working himself over he just came up with simple everyday scenarios to masturbate to and he was about to start another one of them right now…

… Stiles was at home cooking dinner for Derek and himself, and as a little treat he was wearing nothing but an apron. He always liked dressing up in little outfits for Derek; his favourite was red riding hood wearing nothing but a white shirt and a red hooded cloak. He was busy humming a tune to himself whilst stirring the sauce in the pan. He faintly heard something in the background, most likely just the wind, and suddenly a pairs of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a solid warm body. He chuckled to himself knowing Derek must have let himself in but he was too busy cooking to notice his arrival. 

Feeling the warm breathe against the back of his neck, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Derek mouthed his neck leaving little red marks in its place, moved round to the right side of his head just behind his ear, and bit down lightly. Stiles moaned and pushed back further into Derek’s body, revelling in the bulge that he can feel inside Derek’s pants just behind his ass. The swell of it grows that bit more and the heat coming from it makes him wet. He can feel the slick slowly dripping out of his hole down the inside of his thighs.

Derek was panting, Stiles could feel the hot breathe against his ear; slowly he began rubbing his crotch against the back of Stiles ass. The friction was nice but Stiles wanted to feel Derek without the denim in the way. Moaning slightly and a hard thrust, he grabbed hold of Derek’s arm, where they had both moved from around his waist to a hand on either side holding him in place against the kitchen counter. 

“Take them off… I want to feel you against me,” stiles let out in short breathes. The slick between his cheeks was getting thicker and if Derek was to just hold them open he knew his hole would be drenched and it would gush down his thighs. Its what he loved about being an Omega in a way, no lube was ever needed since they produced a heavy amount of or their own lube or slick in the process, if they were turned on enough. 

He heard the rustle of Derek undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper. The noise of it echoed in the room apart from their breaths that could be heard, as the cooker was turned off (Didn’t want any spillage or accidents whilst sexy times was happening now did he). Stiles released his grip on Derek’s arm and grabbed hold of the denim clothing and yanked it down hard, it fell to just above his knees, but it was enough as all he wanted was above the knees.

He heard Derek inhale sharply, he could smell how turned on Stiles was, he could see the slick formed in between his cheeks. He let one hand go from Stiles waist and slowly dragged it from the bottom of his ass up and through the cheeks, putting more pressure on with two of his fingers as he grazed over his hole, where he felt it twitch and leak more. 

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles shouted. He had always touched himself there but when it was someone else’s fingers, it was another feeling. And with it being Derek, it just turned him on that much more. He spread his legs apart further and took hold of his own cheeks and opened them up for Derek to see his hole in perfect view. He didn’t even feel ashamed; he just wanted to show Derek where he wanted him most. He felt his slick gather on his fingertips as he held himself open, on show for his alpha. He almost whined from the lack of movement on Derek’s part when he felt his touch run right over his hole. He almost fell forward if not for Derek grabbing his hips with both hands again and ravishing his hole with his tongue and lips.

He could hear the sounds from behind him, all the slurping coming from Derek sucking at his hole covering in slick. He bets if Derek took his mouth away for him to see, it would probably be soaked all around his and chin. Not that he doesn’t like it, it turns him on knowing that all Derek can taste and smell is Stiles. He felt Derek’s tongue dart in further and cried out, his entire body shaking. He could feel himself cumming very soon. He has easily cum several times in the past without his cock being touched, it makes the feeling all that more sensational, especially if he strokes himself afterwards, he starts getting very sensitive and its amazing.

“God Derek, hurry up already. I’m already drenched enough as it is, I need you in me like NOW!” Stiles cried out. He didn’t want to cum before Derek was in him, he always preferred it when he was stuffed full of his cock, rubbing against his prostate so hard it made him almost black out. Derek growled low and the vibrations went straight through into Stiles’ hole, and up his body. Small bits of pre-cum splat out against the counter doors under him, man he knew he was going to cum hard when it finally hit him. 

Derek’s mouth disappeared from behind him, then his hips were being pulled back and then he feels it. The thick head of Derek’s dick pressing against his, the heat coming from it was so good, so he just shoved his hips further back so that Derek was all the way inside. He could feel the head of his dick so far inside him, it was slightly rubbing against his prostate but he wanted it pounding inside of him not just grazing. 

“Such a greedy little omega aren’t you?” Derek growled out. “So good for me Stiles, such a greedy hole you have, bet you’ve thought about being stuffed full of my dick all day whilst wearing this.” Derek continued as he pulled on the strap tied around the back of stiles that held the apron to him, and let go as it whipped back against his back. “Ah!” Stiles shouted as he felt the fabric against his back. 

Derek started thrusting into him harder and faster, hearing his balls slap against Stiles ass. All he could do was cry out as the feeling intensified inside of him, he felt his dick slapping against his own stomach the brutal pace Derek was setting, along with his hip bones banging against the kitchen surface. At least those bruises will be gone by tomorrow morning, but he cant say the same for the marks Derek is most definitely leaving on his hips, not that he minds of course it will just remind of this very moment.

“Fuck Stiles you’re so tight! How can you be so tight when you're drenched with slick” Derek managed to grit out through his fangs that had now dropped along with his claws creeping out gripping onto Stiles hips for a stronger hold. His thrusts became erratic, showing that he was nearing the end, and wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him up flush against his body. Stiles back was sweating and then combined together with the sweat on Derek’s chest, their scents rubbing together between them. 

Derek was mouthing at the back of Stiles neck again, adding the occasional nibble into the skin working his way down across the back of his collarbone. He wanted to bite him, get his mark printed firmly into Stiles’ skin, show him off to everyone show them that he belonged to Derek and no one else.

“Do it,” he heard Stiles say to him, and without a second thought he scented the perfect spot and bit into him. “OH FUCK!” Stiles screamed as he came, shooting against the counter cupboards, leaking so much from both his cock and his hole. He felt himself squeezing down on Derek and he then felt it. 

What he enjoyed most about their sex was when Derek knotted him, the pressure against his prostate was the best feeling. He felt Derek ramming himself harder into Stiles, more force to get his knot inside him, and as soon as it slips past him rim and felt Stiles squeeze down on him he emptied himself. He didn’t stop for at least a minute or so until he could a slight bulge in Stiles’ stomach and man that was a turn for him, thinking of just in that moment breeding Stiles full of his pups, which just led to more spurts coming out of him…

…Stiles came back to himself, his stomach covered in cum and his bed sheets drenched in slick. His mind was still a little hazy but damn it felt good to release. 

After a few minutes of cooling down and heavy breathing his body began to heat up again and his cock becoming semi-hard. He then thought about his next fantasy, one that would love to play out if he ever got the chance to be with Derek and that is phone sex. Man he would record his voice and send it to Derek along with dick pictures and then get some in return hopefully, save them for nights when he is alone and just hear his voice over and over again. 

He knew what he would say, god he just say everything he thought about Derek doing to him, how it made him feel. His mind slowly began to fade in and out of reality and into his next fantasy, thinking about Derek on the other end of the phone, hearing his voice, moaning along with Stiles but he then it changed to him calling Derek and him not answering. Stiles just had a hot thought before hanging up, ill leave him a voicemail. And man it was everything just filtered out of his mouth.

“Derek, I wish you was here with me right now, want to feel you all over me, drenched in each others scent. Want to feel you big alpha cock stuck in me, knot swelled so big you see my hole stretched so wide around you. The feel of your cum stuffed up inside me, my belly rounded from so much of it. Derek I want you to eat me out afterwards, see all your cum trickling down my thighs and have you scoop it back up and push it back inside. Plug me up with it, keep in me for days until I get pregnant from it. I want it Der, all it, all of you. I want your pups so much, id be such a good omega for you alpha, so good. Do anything you want me to, bend over for you anywhere, let you take me in front of anyone, show them I’m yours. Fuck Derek I want you so much! DEREK!” Stiles came again after screaming out his name.

Now he was exhausted at least hopefully that was the end of his heat as its nearing midnight of the third day, maybe he can finally get some sleep and head back to school tomorrow and see Derek for real again. As he drifted off he didn’t notice the flashing screen on his mobile with ‘Voicemail Sent’ showing as it reverted back to his call log menu, then later turned off due to low battery.

Out into the preserve, stood a house full of weres that were all fast asleep except for one. In the bathroom, Derek was finishing off his shower after having a good workout downstairs in the basement where the gym was. As he made his way back into his bedroom, getting ready for bed he noticed a flashing on his phone. Must be a unread message he thought to himself and opened up the screen to see ‘Missed call: Stiles.” He had been wondering how he’s been the past few days after the incident at school, he must of wanted to talk about something important considering the time, so he clicked on the Voicemail button waiting for Stiles voice to come up after the machine.

“Derek…


	4. Chapter 4

The voicemail played back to Derek all he could do was stand there completely frozen; it was the last thing he was expecting to here. His eyes began to bleed red and his fangs dropped down, he dropped the phone and began breathing heavily, his mind was all over the place. His heartbeat was going crazy. He could feel his wolf stirring and clawing trying to get out, take over and run to their mate. He makes his was to the bedroom door and tries to make his way to the stairs to get out of the house, but his mother and father are already rushing out their bedroom to stop him.

His erratic heartbeat woke them both up, all he heard was their voices echoing around him, but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. He felt them grabbing his arms and moving him down the stairs and towards the basement. He was going in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go, his wolf started thrashing around inside of him, which led to his own body acting out as well. 

“NO! No, stop it! Let me go!” he shouted. His mind was telling him that they were locking him away, keeping him from his mate. He didn’t like it, his wolf hated it even more. He began snarling and trying to bite at his parents. However his mother the alpha of his pack, put pressure on his neck and his body went limp. His father carried him down the stairs and lay him on the bed. The basement was meant for when the young wolves went into heat and they didn’t have mates to share the time with. They both had an idea of what was happening to Derek but though it best to leave him in there for the night and check on him again in the morning.

Stiles woke the next morning feeling refreshed and noticed his heat had finally broke during the night. He looked down and saw the mess on his stomach and the slick dried between his legs, ugh that’s going to take a while to clean. He leans over to grab his phone and check the time and for any missed messages, but his phone is dead. Huh wonder when it ran out of battery? Oh well.. He put his phone on charge whilst he went for a shower and then stripped his bed of the sheets and replaced it with new ones. 

After cleaning up, he checks his phone again once its turned back on after having chance to charge for a short while. He noticed that he made a call around midnight but doesn’t think anything of it as it must have been a accidental call. He grabs his phone, bag and keys and makes his way downstairs and sais bye to his dad and heads to his jeep to drive to school. His dad was sat in the kitchen at the table drinking a cup of hot coffee watching his son leave in his usual happy mood. In front of him on the table sat his personal phone after receiving a call early that morning from Talia Hale.

When Stiles reaches school, he see’s his friends and runs over greeting them, wondering what has been happening the past few days as he was off. Nothing important happened, just the usual amounts of homework and boring classes in the hot weather. Having time off for a heat doesn’t make you exempt from homework, oh no the teachers just put it all in a pile for you to take home when you are next in class. Oh well its not like he had trouble getting his work done, it was relatively easy so to speak, it was the concentrating on getting it done that was the problem. 

Going about his day at his usual pace, Stiles began to notice that he hadn’t seen Derek that morning with his friends nor at his locker. He probably is just busy with the next game coming up. But there was this uneasy feeling in his gut that that wasn’t the reason, so during lunch he spotted Cora, Derek’s younger sister and asked if she had seen him as Stiles always liked to speak to Derek at least once a day. The reply was not what he was expecting though..

“No, Stiles sorry. He isn’t in today,” Cora said.  
“What! Why? Is he ok? Oh my god please tell me he isn’t hurt or sick or something!” Stiles replied back frantic, he never did like it when someone he cared about wasn’t well. And to hear it about Derek just made it worse.  
“Sorry Stiles, I’m not allowed to say. Mum just told me that he had a bad night and that he might be off for a couple days.” Cora calmly told him. She did know the reason as all her family needed to be made aware what was wrong with Derek. But being told not to tell Stiles made her feel sorry for him as she knows how he gets.

“Oh.. Ok then, thanks anyways..” Stiles said, as he began walking away. Something didn’t feel right, he felt like it had been something he had done considering the last time they interacted was when Stiles went into a sudden heat. He knew that he shouldn’t go and pester Cora again, so he decided to just ring Derek’s mobile directly and see if he was feeling any better from last night. The call rang out but no one picked up, so he tried again and again, but there was still no answer. In the end he just sent a few texts to see if he’d be able to text back instead of talking on the phone. Almost 30 minutes went by and there was no reply to any of his texts either.

Stiles starts to think that maybe he isn’t replying on purpose, and that Derek is ignoring him. Maybe he did do something wrong, and now Derek hates him. Oh God, please no! Knowing that Derek now hates him, he couldn’t understand it. His wolf started whining in response to Stiles feeling rejected, and his emotions began rising. It wasn’t long before tears welled up in his eyes, that he just bolts from the hallway to his jeep in the car park and shuts the door after himself. His breathing started coming out in short breaths.

He tried to focus his mind on what or how he made Derek hate him, it was too much. His mind was all over the place, he even started thinking up scenarios on how he probably pissed Derek off when he didn’t. He thinks back to last night and remembers little bits as it was when his heat was breaking off and small things came back to him. He remembered thinking about Derek a lot, he knows that much… but the last dream he had of Derek was calling him up and having phone sex with him, well at least that what he thinks but he doesn’t remember hearing Derek’s voice on the other side. He probably just imagined what it would be like leaving Derek a dirty wanton message on his phone for him to hear when he go out from practice or school. 

And then it hit him! He did call Derek, he did leave a voicemail for him last night. That’s why his phone battery was dead this morning, from him not closing the screen off and that would explain Derek’s name at the top of his call list. It wasn’t an accidental call… Stiles had actually rang Derek whilst still in the phase of his heat and left him a voicemail of him begging Derek to fuck him!

“Oh Shit!” Stiles screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next, few days’ Stiles began to withdraw into himself, thinking that he had ruined his chances with Derek, as both a mate and a friend. Derek didn’t show up for school for the next few days, which didn’t help stiles either. He waited by his locker every morning in hope that he would get a glimpse of him walking through the front doors, but he didn’t. Stiles began skipping lunch and not eating, spending his time alone in the library with his thoughts as he tried to think of ways to make it up to Derek. He started losing focus in lessons, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying or recording any work down in his textbooks. 

Allison and Lydia noticed his changes in behaviour, as he wasn’t as bubbly and fun around other people as if he usually was. At first they thought he was having a bad day or in a little mood, but when it continued on for a couple day they knew that something was going on. They tried getting Stiles involved in some activities such as planning school events, prepping students for their studies, as they weren’t confident with their work. However none of these worked, Stiles still ignored or rejected each invitation given to him and then slugged off into the library, sometimes even his car in the parking lot and just sat there until school ended.

After a few days had passed, Allison had grown too concerned for Stiles well being, because when she talked to Scott about how Stiles was at home when he sometimes visited, he replied that he was no different. He didn’t want to play video games, and when they put a film on he just stared at the television as though he looking at it but not seeing anything on it. So that evening she decided that she would go to the police station and speak directly to Stiles’ father, as she concerned that this wasn’t going to get any better until something was done about it.

That evening John came home to his son wrapped up in a blanket in his pyjamas on the couch watching some crappy show, and he knew that his son wasn’t acting as he usually does straight away, as Stiles never liked watching something he didn’t like especially TV shows. He greets his son like usual and makes his way upstairs for a shower and some fresh clothes. After speaking with Allison before his shift finished, it made him aware of how off his son had been acting, he himself thought he was just having a teenage moment with his puberty hormones, but when she explained how he didn’t socialise at school with people, didn’t eat lunch and spent his time in the library or in his jeep alone during free periods, made him worry.

Making his way down the stairs to make dinner, he had noticed the smell of freshly made Lasagne. Stiles must have already prepared him food and left it in the oven for when he came home. He loved how his son took care of him when his mother was busy working during some evenings. He knew that he needed to talk to Claudia on the behaviour of their son, as he knew that Talia had also spoken to her about what happened with Derek. That talk would have to wait until tomorrow though as she wasn’t due back for another few hours.

“Did you eat dinner son?” John asked, noting how he Stiles was still in the same position as earlier.

Stiles replied with a nod of his head. John kept his eyes on him the entire time, watching the way even his usual movements from ADHD didn’t even affect him. After finishing his dinner and placing the plate into the sink to soak, he made his way over to the coach where Stiles sat and place himself on the end seat of the sofa where his legs lay. Stiles didn’t even move or react to his presence, so John just did the next best thing and shoved the kid’s legs off the couch to make more room. 

“AH!” Stiles yelped, as his body ended up falling with his legs and dropped face first onto the floor. John just looked surprised, he didn’t expect him to fall off, but he couldn’t help giggle to himself, as there natural clumsiness of Stiles is something that will never go away. As he climbed back onto the couch he glared at his father whilst wrapping his blanket back around him and settled into the corner with his legs tucked into his body. John looked at his son and thought now was the time to question him, he didn’t like seeing his son so quiet, his loudness and talkative behaviour was apart of him, and loved every bit of it.

“Son, is everything alright?” John asked first, and all he got in return was a nod.  
“Are you sure?” John pressed again.  
“Yes! I’m fine okay!” Stiles shouted back with a glare, then sighed and turned back to the TV.

John grabbed the remote, switched the TV off and threw it onto the spare chair in the corner out of Stiles’ reach, and turned to him with a stern look.

“Now look here, I am worried about you and so are your friends. Allison came to me today after school and told me that you have been avoiding people at school, sitting on your own in the library or in your jeep. Moreover, not only that, but you aren’t even eating during the day. I want to know what has caused this behaviour Stiles, I am aware that Derek hasn’t been in school for a few days but…” John was about to carry on, but then Stiles burst out into tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Stiles said as he wiped at his tears with his long sleeves. Hearing Derek’s name just set him off, he knew that what he was doing wasn’t right but it was the only way he could deal, his wolf was in pain from rejection of its mate and that ended up causing a reluctant attitude within Stiles himself. His wolf wanted to be alone and whimper and lick its wounds, so Stiles did as well. John just grabbed hold of him and pulled him into his chest and he cried. It was hard to see him like this, but crying it all out was one of the best ways to deal with hard situations sometimes.

After a few minutes of crying, John heard his sons voice dampen down into short hiccups. He lifted him from his chest and looked at him. He eyes were red and his face damp with fallen tears. Stiles wiped his face dry as he could get it and felt a bit better in himself that he was finally let it out. He hadn’t cried in the days he had been alone its like he had nothing to let out, but as soon as his dad confronted him about it, it’s as though all the feelings came rushing out of him. He felt he could talk about it to him, he needed to talk to someone about it, and so he did. He told him everything he had been feeling, about how he thinks Derek hates him, he has been avoiding his calls and texts, not showing up for school because it was Stiles’ fault that he was off in the first place. How he feels rejected by him and it hurts his wolf more because he thinks of Derek as his mate. He lets it all out.

John remembers what Talia told him about Derek, and he knows that even though Stiles might have triggered what happened it is in no way his fault nor is it a problem between them both. As he is about to tell Stiles what is really going on with Derek, he gets up. 

“Stiles you need to know what’s going on with Derek,” John tried telling him, but Stiles just shook his head, he didn’t want to hear how it was his fault. 

“I’m going to bed early, all that crying has made me tired. I don’t want to talk about him; it only makes it hurt more. Thanks for listening dad.” Stiles replied with a soft smile on his lips and made his way upstairs to his room.

John couldn’t leave it at that, his son needed to know the real reason, so he followed up after a few minutes and entered Stiles’ room. He knew he wasn’t asleep because he could still hear little sniffles coming from him. He sat on the edge of his bed and told what happened.

“You are not at fault here Stiles, Derek is just being kept in his home for safety reasons. Your pre-heat had set him off slightly but didn’t cause any issues as Alphas and Betas are used to other weres that get early signs of heat, they just get a little bit horny is all. There were side gets over excited. Its just the unexpected phone call or voicemail really that you left for him to hear, that pushed his wolf into overdrive. It wanted to come here and claim you Stiles, but with you still being in your heat even though it coming to an end, the idea that with Derek being guided by his wolf, we wouldn’t know if it would be safe for you both especially without you both being consented to it as your minds were in control at the time. He is okay; he is being kept safe until his own wolf calmed down. Its not your fault Stiles, he doesn’t hate you; they were just keeping contact to a minimum. Its going to be okay, don’t worry. It was never your fault. He will be back in school tomorrow.”  
After John left, Stiles couldn’t quite believe what he hears, Derek wanted to claim him. His wolf wanted him too. He felt warmth spread throughout him, his wolf had stopped whining and felt the happiness inside of it knowing its mate wanted him, he just couldn’t see him at the moment. He still blamed himself for it in some way, but knowing he wasn’t hated, ignored and rejected made a big difference. Stiles ran out of his room and to his dad.

“When did his… uh... rut, finish?” Stiles asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
“This afternoon,” John replied, with a little laugh knowing Stiles reaction was innocent.  
“Oh wow, okay, um… I’m going to head over there now, because I need to see him. Also I want to apologise to his family for this as well. Don’t wait up for me!” Stiles shouted back as he ran upstairs to get changed. 

He grabbed his shoes from beside the front door and ran to his jeep. He skids away from the kerb and makes his way to the Hale house. He knows what he is going to say, but how its all going to come out he has no idea. He hasn’t felt this jittery in days, it’s a rush of excitement and nerves but most of all the warm heat of love beating in his heart as he makes his way to Derek, to his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

As Stiles was making his way down the dirt path towards the Hale house, Derek immediately noticed his scent from where he was in the house. He makes his way out of his bedroom to meet him on the front porch, but as he reaches the top of the stairs he stops. He notices his mother and father already out front with the door wide open; they must have been waiting for Stiles and caught his scent before Derek did. The way they were stood it looked as though they were a barrier between Derek and Stiles, stopping them both from interacting. He didn’t understand why though, his rut had passed and Stiles was no longer in his own heat either. Its not as though anything could happen without either of them knowing.

He could hear them talking outside, he could notice the sadness in Stiles’ voice as he spoke to his mother and father, about how he felt Derek hated him when he was being ignored and no one was telling him what was happening. He felt his own heart clench at such a thing, he never hated Stiles, and he couldn’t. Both he and his wolf adored him, loved him. I guess with him never saying anything, he might not know but that’s all going to change. He wants him to know, wants to court Stiles and do this right. He tuned back into the conversation between Stiles and his parents.

“Please let me see him, I just want to know he is doing okay!” Stiles spoke.

“He is doing fine, I’m sure your father told you what happened seeing as you are here. But you need to know that this isn’t something to take lightly, especially with what could have happened if we didn’t catch Derek in time,” Talia replied.

“I know, I know. But please, I need to speak to him. There are so many things that I want to say, I want to apologise for what’s happened, I know my dad told me it wasn’t my fault, but it was in a way. I called Derek, I was the one who left that message, that is what caused his wolf to switch!” Stiles exclaimed back.

“I’m sorry Stiles, but for now I think it best for you to give it a few days, wait for things to settle back to normal and then when Derek returns back to school you may speak with him then. Its only this morning that his wolf has calmed down, we do not want it to get active again so suddenly after such a short period of time. We don’t know what might happen.” Talia tried to reason back with. She knew that this wasn’t a good way to go about it but she just didn’t want anything to go wrong, she wanted them both to be calm and aware of their actions when they do decide to talk. And right now she doesn’t know how Derek might react. It hurts her to push them apart when they are practically so close to being together but this is what she must do.

Stiles just looked at Talia and Theo, there was always something he could retort back with, but he knew that he couldn’t win. He knew that Talia should know what’s best for her son, even if he felt that he could show that they could do this right. He nodded back as his reply and understood that he would give Derek time, its not as though she was telling him he could never see Derek again it was just a delay per say, only a few more days, he just had to make it through the weekend. As he slowly made his way back to his jeep, he couldn’t control his emotions as they were all over the place. His eyes began watering and he wiped at them with his sleeve furiously. He didn’t want to cry in front of Dereks’ parents, that wouldn’t look good.

Derek scents Stiles rejection and knows that he is leaving. No he can’t leave! I need to see him. He suddenly shifts into his full wolf form and rushes downstairs and out the door after him. Talia and Theo didn’t have time to react, if Derek was in his human form they would have been able to grab him, but in his wolf form he agility is much faster for them to react to. Stiles turns around in time to see a large black wolf coming at him. He freaks out at first but then realises it to be Derek and reaches out to him. 

Derek tackles Stiles to ground and nuzzles into his neck and whines. Stiles immediate reaction to grab hold of the fur on Dereks neck and hold him tight. He didn’t want to let go of him, never again. Talia looks at the interaction between them both, she knows it would be dangerous to try and separate them after being apart during such a time. Derek’s wolf could react badly towards her or Theo and that’s something she doesn’t want happening, so she decides to move everything inside. She approaches them both slowly, and makes them aware that she isn’t going to harm or separate them both.

“Stiles? Derek? I would like you both to come inside, you can stay together, I wont ask you both to leave each other, I’m sure you both would be more comfortable in a warm room,” Talia tries to explain. Stiles looks up from where his head is resting on Dereks’ shoulder and nods at her with a small smile. As he moves to get up, Derek whines again but Stiles rubs his hand over his ears and tells him to follow, which he does happily. As they make their way inside, Theo asks if they would be more comfortable in the family room or the more private one at the back of the house, as he was sure they had a lot to talk about and didn’t want everyone listening in. Stiles though the private room would be more comfortable for them both, so they made their way to the room and Theo provided Derek with some spare clothes for when he shifted back.

As Stiles and Derek entered to private family room, Derek shifted back and got changed into the spare clothes as Stiles thanked both Talia and Theo for letting them talk. They both nod in response and Stiles shuts the door after they leave and he turns to Derek putting the last of his clothing on. Stiles sits down on one of the couches and Derek moves to sit next to him. Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his and rubs his thumb over the back of his hand and smiles up at Stiles. It feels good to be near him again, it makes his wolf roll over and show its belly; not that Derek would literally do that. Well he can’t exactly say he wouldn’t if he was in full wolf form, it would probably just flop right over and wag its tail repeatedly with its tongue hanging out.

Derek and Stiles sat quietly for a couple of minutes just taking in each other’s presence and scent. It was nice to be together again, but this time it was different, they had things they needed to talk about with each other. Stiles chose to go first as he needed to get this off his chest, he has kept it inside long enough.

“Derek, I want to apologise for having sent that voicemail to you, I know my dad told me not to blame myself, but I do. I was the one who set your wolf off. And as much as my own wolf likes to ravel in the glory that we can get you turned on like that, it wasn’t fair as we are friends. And friends don’t leave messages like that unless they are mates, and there is no courtship going on here so I just want to say I’m sorry. Not that I wouldn’t like for there to be a courtship between us, I would like, like really like that and my wolf would be excited. We’ve wanted you as a mate for a long time since we were kids and noticed your scent the first time we met. I had never thought of anyone else being my alpha other than you and well what I guess I’m trying to say is… well... I… I love you, both you and your wolf. Always have and always will.”

Stiles just there breathing heavily, he knows he talks a lot but this time its different, this is him telling Derek everything he has ever wanted him to know and it feels so good to get it out in the open, it makes him feel much calmer inside. 

Derek sat next to Stiles and took in all what he said, and its was the most amazing thing he has ever heard. He bypassed the apology, as he had never considered this to be Stiles’ fault, no matter what anyone may think. Inside his wolf was howling like mad and running around in circles overjoyed that their mate wanted him in return. Feeling it is one thing but having that person tell you makes it all that more real. He gripped Stiles’ hand and reached up with the other to cup his cheek with it. He slowly moved in giving Stiles the chance to back away, but he didn’t. And then their lips met, they were soft and sweet. No tongue as this was a moment for everything to be taken in slowly.

Stiles leant into the kiss and he swears he felt fireworks go off in his brain. It was so pure and innocent between them this was a moment he’d remember never forget. As they pulled apart Stiles whined slightly and Derek chuckled. He didn’t lean back that far, only so that he and Stiles were still merely a couple inches apart and answered him back, 

“I love you too Stiles, so much and if you’ll have me I will spend the rest of my life growing to love you more and more and ill never be without you. You are what complete me and my wolf and it’ll be forever between us my mate.” Derek leaned back in for another chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips and moved to get up.

“Wait here, ill only be a minute.” Derek said.

“Ok,” Stiles replied, and chose to put his hands together and hold them close to his body so he didn’t try to reach out and grab Derek to stop him from leaving him alone. A few minutes passed and the door reopened again but Derek didn’t enter, he simply stood at the doorway and asked Stiles to follow him. And he did.

As they entered the main family room near the front of the house, he noticed that Dereks’ entire family was sat in there quietly as though they were waiting for them both to arrive. Derek then turned to Stiles and took hold of both his hands.

“Stiles, I know that things over the past two week have been a little tricky with what happened to us both. However I want you to know that I do not fault you for any of your actions and I hope you can forgive my mother and father for what they had done in attempt to keep us safe…” Derek started.

“Of course, I do not fault them, that is what a mother and father is for after all, protection and love,” Stiles replied back with whilst nodding to Talia and Theo.

“I want to take this moment after everything we had spoken to each other about, and I’d like to ask you something with my family as witness to this, as its something important to me… Would you Stiles Stilinski… allow me Derek Hale to court you here today? I have spoken with my Alpha and she has given me permission to do so and I would love to have you become apart of my family as well as begin a new journey to create our own in the future.” Derek finished speaking with a smile on his face looking down into Stiles own eyes.

Stiles could feel everyone’s gaze on him in the room, there was no doubt what his answer was but he couldn’t move his mouth he was that in shock that he had been officially asked into a courtship with the one person he loved more than anything. Of course he is going to be a little stunned for a minute or so give him a break! He shook his head, and grinned up at Derek with tears in eyes and replied back with a single word…

“Yes.” And the room erupted in laughter, tears and congratulations.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles wakes up in bed with Derek spooning behind him. He stretches out his body, stretching the tense muscles in his legs and arms. He felt so relaxed and warm in Dereks’ bed. He could hear Dereks’ breathing still soft and even, clearly he was still sleeping. Well after the day they had, he wasn’t surprised that they were both able to sleep peacefully during the night. 

Whilst still wrapped up in Dereks’ arms he wiggled around trying to not wake him up, to lye face to face. He looked over Derek’s sleeping face, how smooth the lines were on his forehead, like he was at peace. He was beautiful, not that he would ever say that to him, because he isn’t one for saying mushy things like that, however if Derek ever said it to him, he would probably melt into a pile of goo at the sweetness from the Alpha.

He slowly reached his hand up to caress the side of Dereks’ face, running his fingertips over his strong cheekbones, over his nose, his gorgeous lips and down across his jaw. To Stiles, his face was perfectly sculptured, his body made out of pure muscle, he was surely someone omegas would dream about, but he was all his and he loved it. He leaned forward slightly and pressed their lips together. It was only chaste, but as he moved back, he felt arms tighten around him and pulled him back in. 

They both slowly made out with each other. Stiles felt Dereks’ thigh press up and in between his legs and began rubbing against his crotch. Ohh, that feels good. Like really good. Stiles let out a small moan along with a whine in the back of his throat, and pushed back against Dereks’ thigh. He wanted more friction. 

Derek moved up from lying on his side, keeping his leg firmly in between Stiles’. He rolled them over so Stiles was planted beneath him on his back, and he was hovering above him. He placed both hands beside Stiles’ head and leaned down once again to kiss him. He moved his head to side slightly to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. 

He took one of his hands and ran it down the side of Stiles’ body, slowly caressing his stomach until he reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Stiles thrust his body up against his thigh once more.

“Please... Derek please...” Stiles moaned out loud. 

He could feel Dereks’ hand resting on his hips, his fingertips just curled along the top of the piece of clothing. He grabbed hold of his wrist in order to try and force him to pull down his pants. Luckily Derek got want Stiles was trying to do, and pulled them right down to his knees in one swoop. He saw how hard he was, his dick was curved up strong against his stomach, the tip leaking and aching red. He bets all he needs to do is give a few tugs and he would be spilling over himself in seconds. 

He looked up at Stiles, wanting to see his expression, it turned him on so much knowing that Stiles was breathing heavily, he could hear his heart hammering in his chest, his scent was leaking out of his pores tangling with his own. Making their own scent, mixed together. He moved the covers out of the way, and dragged his body down the bed, taking the rest of Stiles pants with him. 

He tugged them the rest of the way off, and flung them somewhere on the other side of the room. Automatically Stiles legs, that were free of the constriction, spread wide open in front of Derek, letting the cool air reach his heated body. Derek just took the moment to stare at him, all spread out, turned on, cock hard and leaking against his front, he looked simply perfect. 

He leaned down onto his stomach, so that his face was now leaning a few mere inches away from his cock, his breath coming out in slow puffs just over the tip. The reaction he got was amazing, Stiles was arching is body up trying to get some friction or move closer to that heat coming at him. All Derek had to do was lean forward a little more and then he’d have his cock in his mouth… and that’s what he did. He took Stiles down in one go, until his nose reached the hairs resting at the bottom of his cock. He had to brace his hands on Stiles’ hips otherwise he would have thrown his pelvis upwards to fast from the sudden contact. He tasted so good, his pre-cum was leaking inside his mouth now, and dripped down the side as he worked his mouth along the edges of his cock.

“OH MY GOD! DEREK! PLEASE! OH FUCK... SHIT!” Stiles screamed, he couldn’t hold back his voice; this was the first time he had someone touching him down there let alone sucking him off. The feel of Dereks’ mouth on his dick made everything that more sensitive. His eyes were closed, all he could hear was the sound of the slurping coming from each time Derek stirred his mouth up and down and around the head. When he stimulated the tip with his tongue, Stiles body just arched up in a quick fashion and came without warning. 

The feeling of Stiles coming down his throat was a shock, but he still didn’t pull away. He swallowed everything that came out, and worked him over and over until his started shaking from being over sensitive. He pulled off and licked the last little bits of cum that were dripping down from the corner of his lips. It tasted a bit salty, but what he could taste more than anything was Stiles and it was beautiful. Leaning back up, he crawled forward over Stiles until he was face to face with him. His eyes were still shut but his face had smoothed out after coming, he looked like he was trying to calm down from the after shock of it considering it was his first time. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, and looked up into Dereks, he could the small tug on his lips; clearly he was proud of himself for what he had just done. Not that Stiles wouldn’t give him a medal for it, because it was fucking amazing. Staring into his eyes, he could help the small chuckle that came out. After what Derek had just given him, he thought it was only fair to return the favour, even though he wanted to get his mouth on that dick either way. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and moved one hand to Dereks’ chest, hoping he would get the message. He gave a little push and he went willingly over onto his back and Stiles climbed onto his hips and settled himself nicely, with his arse directly on top of Dereks’ hard cock. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and gave his hips a little rock back and forth to feel him rubbing against him. Derek gave out a small groan, knowing that it felt good, especially since Stiles didn’t have his pants on so the only thing in the way front direct contact was his own boxers. 

Stiles had never given a blowjob before, because hello… virgin omega. He knew he wanted to make Derek feel good, but instead of a regular blowjob he decided to be a bit more daring and he knew this would probably set of a switch in Dereks’ head. He gave him a shy smile, and then manoeuvred his body around so that his face with level with Dereks’ cock and his ass was level with Dereks’ face. He felt bold but also very shy, because this was also the first time someone would be seeing him open completely.

He heard Dereks’ heart beat faster, knowing that he clearly was doing a good job. He took the top of Dereks boxers within his hands and pushed them forward and down over his thighs as far as his arms could reach. In doing so his body stretched out and made his legs part wider above Dereks face. 

“Oh fuck…” Derek mumbled to himself. 

Seeing Stiles spread out under him is one thing but seeing him from this position is an entirely different thing. He could see his little hole winking at him; he could see the glistening just around the edges, clearly showing that Stiles was turned on enough to be producing early forms of omega slick. He just wanted to reach up and dip his fingers in to taste it, or even get his mouth on him. God he wanted to so badly, but he thought it might be a little too forward for them both. However this position Stiles was in was throwing that resolve out the window.

Once Stiles got Dereks boxers far enough down, he wiggled back slightly so that he could get his face in line with his crotch. He could see the tip of his dick dark red as though Derek has been holding himself back as much as possible. He knows he couldn’t do it, and before was a prime example he couldn’t even warn Derek about coming. 

He takes hold of his dick and gives the head a small lick, he doesn’t know what it will taste like but its Derek so he knows he won’t be bothered by it really. The tip starts leaking pre-cum quickly from the slit, and leans in again to gather it up on his tongue to swallow. Like he thought a little bit salty but with it mixed in with Dereks’ scent it makes it tasty in a way that he could probably swallow down his load without any trouble, one of the perks of not have a gag reflex. 

After a few minor licks he takes the head into his mouth and sucks hard, hallowing his cheeks. He can hear Derek behind him moan out loud and that just urges him on even more. He drops his head down and opens his throat wide as possible and lets himself take in the length as far as he can get. He is still practicing so it takes a few bobs to get a good rhythm going whilst taking in a little each time until he is able to swallow him down whole. 

Derek bucks his hips up hard when he feels Stiles take him in all the way, it feels incredible. His soft plush lips stretched wide around his cock, and the small moans coming from his mouth as he tries to suck and slurp his way around him. He has never felt anything like this and with Stiles being his mate, just makes it all that more complete.

He can see drips of slick leaking from Stiles’ hole; they are slowly making their way down, trickling onto his balls and down his thighs. Both his hands reach up through the slick gathering on his thighs and moves them up further until his thumbs rub against his balls and gives them a press. From above him he can see Stiles’ body shake and twitch forward slightly. He continues to move his hands up, dragging his thumbs along the inner sides of his cheeks until they reach where his hole is twitching and more slick is leaking out.

His thumbs rub around the hole, spreading it slightly wanting to see deeper inside. He wants to get his mouth on him, taste the slick. That primal scent that belongs to only Stiles. With his natural slick they didn’t need to worry about buying lube as the more turned on Stiles got, the more that was produced. They knew to always take it slow in the beginning because slick wont appear like magic the omega needs to feel wanted for their hormones to react.

Stiles was still working over Dereks’ dick, mostly focusing on the head keeping a fist wrapped around the base of the shaft. So that he could do strong, quick sucks and focus of the more sensitive areas. When he felt Derek press his thumbs into his ball sack it sent off a nerve within him, he loved that pressure and he couldn’t wait for Derek to actually press his fingers into him. He put more effort in sucking his dick now; he really wanted Derek to cum so he could taste him. 

Derek felt Stiles pick up on his attempt to take him in his throat harder, so he took the opportunity to take his thumb and press it inside his hole. He could feel how wet he was inside, his thumb slid right in without any pressure and Stiles was relaxed enough for it not to hurt either. 

Stiles cried out around Dereks’ cock, most of the sound muffled with his mouth full already. He nibbled slightly on the side of his cock as a little revenge for not being prepared for what Derek did, not that he minded it made the experience of it being sudden all the more pleasurable.

Feeling Stiles teeth scrape along his cock set his wolf off inside, made it shake with excitement. His mate wanted to play, and he liked it. He loved it so much it sent a shockwave through his body and made his dick pulse hard. 

“STILES!” Derek shouted, his teeth caught on his bottom lip as he came hard.   
Stiles felt his dick pulse and knew he was about to come; he quickly prepared himself, as he knew that Alphas tended to produce a lot of semen for the purpose of breeding. Even if in heat or not. Taking it all in, he swallowed down as much as he could, a little slipped out down the side of his mouth, but he just wiped it off on the back of his hand.

Derek slipped his thumb out of his hole, grabbed Stiles hips and moved him around so that they were lying face to face on their sides. Derek was still coming down from his high, but kept his arm wrapped around Stiles waist, holding him close. His head tucked under his chin. It was soothing feeling him close, his heartbeat vibrating through his body as well as feeling Stiles’ in return. His scent was pure happiness and nourishing. He didn’t want to let him out of his bed. 

“Derek! Get your butt down here right now, breakfast is ready! And make sure you wash yourselves at least three times; I don’t want to smell either of you! UGH!” Laura’s voiced shouted out from downstairs.

Well the sweet moment was great whilst it lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek and Stiles made their way out of the bedroom. Peter was waiting at the top of the stairs for them both; he was smirking as he watched them make their way to the same bathroom. 

“I don’t think so guys, separate bathrooms thank you. Don’t want any more delays in you both making it downstairs.” Peter told them.

Stiles face covered in a shade of red, embarrassed that not only Derek’s uncle, but also the entire family must have known why they were taking their time. He heard Derek sigh from in behind and push him towards the door that they were both currently heading to, whilst he went to another down the hall. 

After his shower, Stiles was in the middle of drying himself off when heard a knock on the door and Derek call his name out. He called back letting him know he could come in as he wrapped the towel around his waist. It wasn’t that big so it only came down to about his knees. As Derek came in he saw that he was already re-dressed in fresh clothes for the day and had a pile in hands for him to wear too. He noticed that they smelt heavily of Derek, so he clearly was being given his clothes to wear instead of those he brought with him the day before. 

Derek blushed slightly at seeing Stiles half naked, its not as though he hadn’t seen him naked because those images were still fresh in his mind from last night. He placed the spare clothing on the surface beside the sink and told him he’d wait outside whilst he got changed. 

Stiles felt the material in the palm of hands and noticed how soft they felt. He bet wearing them felt even better and quickly dried the rest of his body. As he picked up the sweater he noticed it had little thumbholes at the ends of the sleeves and he couldn’t help but giggle thinking about Derek wearing this. I be he would look so cute! After he put on the sweats also given to him, he saw that they dragged a little and needed to fold then up and the ankles slightly so he didn’t trip. When he was ready he made his way out of the bathroom dumping the towel in the hamper. He saw Derek stood at the end of the hallway where the stairs were waiting for him. 

Meeting him at the stairs he smiled at him and liked that he saw Derek looking him over, clearly liking that he was wearing his clothes, so that his scent was sticking to his skin much longer. Derek took a hold of his right hand and led them both downstairs towards the living room where the rest of the family were sat waiting. 

In the archway of the entrance to the room, they both saw all of Dereks’ family sat around including Stiles’ parents. He smiled brightly when he saw them both sat together, because Talia must have made them aware of what happened between both he and Derek. He knew the Alpha would have been on the phone with his mother talking for hours about them both, and even though it made him slightly embarrassed, he felt happy that they both were happy for him and Derek. 

“Well it seems that the last two of our members have arrived.” Talia started off.   
Derek chuckled and Stiles blushed.

“Sorry about that, lost track of time. Wasn’t expecting a meeting of everyone like this in the morning.” Derek told his mother. 

“Yeah I bet you lost track of time real easy too.” Laura snickered from where she sat sharing with their younger sister Cora.

Derek growled at Laura, and everyone erupted into laughter. Even Stiles had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loud. Talia smiled but reprimanded Laura, and told her to stop teasing her brother. She even threatened to mention the time that the family met with someone she had stay over at the house. She immediately went quiet and her mouth opened in shock. She never expected her mother to say that to her. Derek couldn’t hold back his own laughter this time, he knew his mother loved them all equally but she never missed a chance to throw out her own jokes towards her children.

Dereks father then stepped forward, having been amused by his families’ jokes towards each other, but he wanted to move onto more important things such as the courting of his son and their mate. He cleared his throat and everyone became silent. He motioned for Derek and Stiles to take a seat on the spare sofa next to Stiles’ mother and father. As they both sat down, Derek was still holding one of Stiles hands; he reached the other out to his mother, who took his hand held it tightly. She was happy for her boy and seeing him together with someone who he’d spend the rest of his life with, was the best thing she could know. 

“As we know, Derek and Stiles have accepted each other to be their mate. We were all hoping this for a long time and I would like to offer my congratulations and support for you both. As they have both accepted each other, I would like to ask the members of both our families if they also accept their mating so we can proceed with the courting schedule.” Theo said.

As they went around the room, each family member agreed to blessing of their mating and courtship, as well as adding in their own praise and agreement to waiting for it to happen for a long time for now. 

Stiles felt Derek squeeze his hand, he could feel the happiness in his scent rolling of him and it mingled with his own. He never felt so soothed and full of love in his life. He had his mate he had been dreaming of for so long, his mother and father were there with him to celebrate this. And the family of his mate had all given there blessing and backed them both up from the beginning.


End file.
